Like in the Books
by Emmaleesims
Summary: Gabriel Novak works in a tiny local bookstore for the summer, and just when things can't possibly get any more boring, a tall, smoking hot stranger walks in asking for law textbooks. Sabriel fluff with Destiel on the side. First fanfiction. T for language
1. Chapter 1

I, Gabriel Novak, was the most bored human being in California as of that moment. I'd needed an easy summer job that year so I snagged the closest joint hiring, The Bunker. A tiny local bookstore on the corner of my street and Stanford University. It was occupied by the students for the most part, accommodating textbooks about every subject under the sun and then some.

It was pretty cool at first, cute college students going in and out all day for me to flirt with, but, much to my displeasure, this was the hottest recorded summer in San Jose history. No one but me and my coworker/ex/best friend Kali had entered the little shop in almost two weeks. And I was bored out of my _mind!_

I was known throughout the campus as "The Trickster" because I hated bullies, _hated _them, and was more often than not inclined to give them their 'just desserts'. In other words, I pulled ironic pranks on dicks. But what was a prankster to do with no one to prank?!

Kali and I grew tired of each other's company very quickly. We had had a little fling when I started working there that spring but I'm pretty sure we both knew it wasn't serious because we got along great after we called it quits. Kali was a fierce Indian goddess of a woman who didn't take shit from anyone, we rarely agreed on anything but she thought I was cute and charming, at least that's why I think she didn't hate me.

I looked at the clock, 10:32 it read, and groaned dismally. God, this day could not get any duller! It wasn't even noon and the temperature had already hit 100 degrees. At least The Bunker had AC, I would have expired a long time ago if I had to work in the inferno outside. Kali was in the back doing… something, I wasn't sure. She had some weird hobbies.

Just as I was thinking about offing myself for entertainment, the bell on the door chimed, alerting me of my first costumer in two hellish weeks. I swept the unsightly pile of candy wrappers off the counter and muted the TV. I looked down briefly to smooth out my rumpled shirt, trying to look less disheveled, before looking up to see… a rather broad chest. And I continued to look up until my gaze was met by an incredibly hot (both literally and complimentary if his sweat and audible breathing were anything to go by) young man.

The guy was sweating like an animal, presumably from the infernal heatwave raging outside, despite his tight tank top and running shorts, but that didn't stop my stupid, sexed up brain from going _Hot Damn Boy! _And forcing me to restrain a wolf whistle. He had shaggy brown hair and bangs that covered his forehead in a boyish style that he somehow managed to completely pull off. He also had brown, no wait, they were green, dammit, _hazel _eyes that looked down at me innocently, radiating kindness. He was also massively tall, 6' 3" at least! He wasn't ripped like a football jock but he was clearly very fit and his current attire left _very little_ to the imagination. Said boy was talking.

I blinked rapidly and shut my gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked dumbly. Yep, way to go, Gabe, make him think you're slow in the head. Good job.

The guy just chuckled good naturedly and repeated himself.

"I need pre-law textbooks. Do you have any?" he asked again.

I couldn't believe this guy, a lawyer?! The cutest guy I've ever seen _in my life _was a _law student?!_

"Uh, yeah. Yes, just over there." I said as I pointed him in the correct direction, amazed I had the brain power to remember their location.

"Thanks." He nodded and turned to leave before pausing, turning back to look at me, stunning me back into silence with his indefinably pretty eyes.

"I'm Sam by the way." He stated coyly with a little smile.

I blinked before finding my voice.

"Oh. I'm Gabe. Gabriel. Novak. Gabriel Novak. Gabriel Loki Novak." I blurted before snapping my mouth shut with a clack. Oh shit! Real smooth, asshole, I mentally berated myself. I was never usually this nervous, I was used to being Mr. Innuendo, smooth talking my way into peoples' pants, far and wide. Figures I'd lose my touch now.

Sam laughed again, grinning wide and flashing adorable dimples I hadn't previously noticed. I felt my ears turn pink in embarrassment before he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gabriel Loki Novak." He said humorously as I shook his hand quickly.

And if my breath hitched when he said my whole name, that was nobody's business but my own.

I managed a nervous smile in his direction before he made his way to the other side of the store and out of sight. Once alone I slumped heavily into the chair I had recently vacated and let out a long sigh. I needed sugar. My sweet tooth (addiction) never failed to calm me down.

I took a Snickers bar out of the display and couldn't help but smirk a little as I ate it, thinking about a certain silly boy who got me all flustered. Thank God Kali hadn't seen that.

And as if God Himself had heard my thoughts, she chose that moment to clear her throat behind me and I spun around gracefully to face her.

"Well, think of the Devil. What's up, Kali?" I quipped cheerily, still chewing my chocolate snack.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked but remained silent as she shrugged and flicked her eyes in the direction Sam had gone.

I sobered up quickly as I blushed slightly and mumbled a disgruntled, "Shut up." Which only incited her to smile more in her knowing way and chuckle in amusement. I would never hear the end of this.

I spun away from her as I tossed the candy wrapper and scrubbed my hands down my face, trying futilely to remove my humiliation directly. I needed to shave, too hot for beards.

I stood hastily when I saw Sam approaching with a stack of books. He dropped them on the counter and puffed out his chest from the effort in such a way I needed to place my hands on the countertop to keep my knees from giving out under me. He was sporting another one of those smiles as he tossed his head to the side to flick his hair out of his eyes. The sexy bastard.

I don't know how I found the strength to tear my eyes away from him and start ringing the books up. I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say.

"So, pre-law, huh?" I asked curiously, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it's my first year, actually." He explained as he gazed at the vast display of candy behind me. Not to brag but it was pretty impressive, honestly. It had every major brand of teeth-rotting goodness sold in the country.

"Huh, you don't look much like a lawyer to me." I teased. See? I am, in fact, _not _a total jackass.

"Oh? Well, what do I look like?" he flirted back easily, resting his forearms on the counter and leaning towards me.

"Hmm, I don't know…" a model, an angel, a fucking god? "A few inches taller and a pair of antlers and you'd make a pretty convincing moose." I joked. He actually reminded me of a moose a little, a super hot, adorably, funny moose.

He laughed heartily at the jab and ducked his head bashfully.

"Yeah? What's it to yah, short stack?" he reciprocated cleverly.

I had to laugh at that, I was incredibly short in comparison. 5'10" actually, and it really wasn't fair to a 26 year old.

I chuckled again when I looked up at him as I handed him his receipt and purchase. I was actually in awe, you can't be cute, smart, _and_ funny. It's not fair to the rest of us mere mortals. We were both smiling when he handed me the cash, letting our hands linger in contact a second longer than necessary.

"I'll see you later, Gabe." He waved as he backed out of the store smoothly. I wore a smile for the rest of the day even though we didn't get a single other customer. I couldn't even be bothered by Kali's taunts. I was still grinning ear to ear when I left that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait to tell Cas about my day as I stabbed the key into the rusty lock of our crappy apartment. I lived with my 21-year-old cousin, Castiel, in a… well, a broom closet, essentially. Cas had been sleeping on the couch in my living room ever since he enrolled in Stanford last fall. Before then we hadn't talked much, but after he was disowned by his own branch of the Novaks old him he could stay with me until he was back on his feet, family disappointments united and all that. Cas was a weird, dorky, little (metaphorically considering he all but towered over me) guy who read too much and socialized too little and at first I thought he was kind of a freak, but after the first couple months, we were closer than brothers.

Only after I'd inelegantly shouldered open the stubborn door and dropped my bag on the floor did I call out to my bookish cohabitant.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" I waited a moment for a response before I heard his mumbled answer from the dinky kitchen. The whole apartment was cramped and muggy and covered in mysterious stains but I couldn't really afford anywhere else with Castiel's classes and my fundamental inability to get a decent job.

"Hey Cassie!" I beamed as I sat across from him. He looked up from whatever book he was engrossed in and squinted at me quizzically, studying my upbeat demeanor.

"Hello, Gabriel." He greeted politely as ever. "You look very pleased, you've been somewhat disconsolate since the weather's been unpleasant." He remarked pensively. The heatwave hadn't affected Cas very much because he spent all his time inside studying or in class.

"Weeeell…" I drawled nonchalantly,"I just happened to meet my soulmate today." I watched for his reaction which was, as I expected, a confused stare.

"I don't understand." He deadpanned, Somebod-" I cut him off.

"Not just anyone, Cassie. The One." I elaborated cryptically as I opened our tiny fridge and cracked open a can of Pepsi. I smirked at the puzzlement still on his face while tipping the soft drink back and gazing at my cousin out of the corner of my eye.

"He's perfect. He's so nice, and so _hot_! He's a lawyer, Cas, and handsome and funny and smart, and, and…" I gestured erratically trying to convey what my words couldn't. It must've worked because an understanding smile had worked its way onto his features.

"Ah, I see. What's his name?" He asked sagely.

I clutched my heart dramatically and closed my eyes for effect.

"_Sam_." I sighed passionately.

His smile widened a bit.

"I'm glad to see you taken with someone so… appropriate." He cautioned.

I just rolled my eyes at the comment. I'd always known Castiel disapproved of most of my usual one night stands. He was constantly badgering me about 'finding someone nice' and 'settling down' but he knew deep down it was a futile effort. Why be chained down by someone when I could be free to live my life as I pleased, I thought. I just didn't see the _point_ of commitment.

He pursed his lips rigidly at the gesture.

"Do you at least know his last name?" he inquired patiently.

"Oh. No, didn't ask." I pondered as I sipped my drink absently. It was probably really cute like the rest of him. I didn't even fight the dreamy smile that tugged up the corners of my mouth when I thought about the charming boy.

Cas looked at me airily with his impossibly blue eyes for another moment before looking back down at his book.

"I have absolute faith it'll work out in your favor, Gabriel." He smirked.

I smiled consonantly with my companion and sighed tenderly.

"He's so nice… and pretty."

He huffed a short laugh in reply as I stood, stating my intention of sleeping for a few decades after a long shower, and patted his shoulder goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

In bed that night I couldn't sleep because of the stifling heat. Or was it because my mind was racing with thoughts about Sam? I didn't know. He had seemed into me. Was I just imagining it? I couldnt have! I flopped onto my side. What if he wasn't interested in guys at all? He said he'd see me later, did that mean he wanted to hang out? Or he just needed more books? I was still in turmoil when I finally fell asleep.

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock blasting "Heat of the Moment" by Asia in my ear. I hated tuesdays. Blearily I got dressed and grunted a goodbye to Castiel who was still eating breakfast. He didn't have to leave for class for another hour. Lucky bastard. I walked the three blocks to The Bunker.

It was warming up already so I was grateful for the air conditioned building. I unlocked the door and the register. (I don't know why I bothered locking them, who would try to rob a bookstore?) Kali would be here soon so I didn't bother flipping the open sign, she could get it. As soon as I leaned back in the desk chair the bell chimed and she struted in smirking.

"Morning, sunshine." she practically trilled as she hopped to her usual perch on the counter. I squinted at her cautiously, she was way too cheery for a tuesday morning.

"Uh, hi Kali." I kicked my feet up and prepared for another boring, hot day.

"Looking forward to seeing your boyfriend, again?" Kali teased cruely. I blushed hard but tried to look uninterested.

"He's not my boyfriend Kali, I don't even know him." This was true but I was definitely planning on changing that.

"I see. And... You're not, _interested_?" She purred in her smooth accent, but I heard the malice.

"What do you want, Kali? You're taken. Last I checked, you're going out with Balder. I like the guy, sue me." I wasn't jealous, but if she tried to make a move, I wouldn't hesitate to commit homocide. She could be intimidating, but I was territorial. I glared at her, and she glared back.

"_Fine_. I was just going to warn you, his brother will hunt you down if you play any games. Don't say I didn't warn you." She hopped downand stalked off to wherever she spent all day avoiding her responsibilities.

So, Sam had an overprotective brother, I could deal with crazy family. I seriously doubt it could be crazier than mine. Being the youngest of four was't easy but you learn to deal. After Dad left when I was 10 and Mike was 17 things kind of went to hell. Lucifer was 16 and going through a phase and God knows what 14 year old Rapheal was going through. Mike took good care of us but he and Luci fought constantly. It only lasted a few years before Mike finally kicked him out. Last I heard he was in prison, but that was all Rapheal would tell me.

As soon as I turned 18 I packed up and ditched. Cas sometimes tells me if something happens like if one of our cousins gets married or has a kid but we rarely talk about the family. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I wondered where my brothers were now. Opening a KitKat and tossing the wrapper I pondered what kind of job Mike had now, probably someone important.

Just then the door bell chimed and I stood. I tried to look around the bookshelves to see who it was, and most certainly _not _praying to every diety I knew of that it was Sam. And, no sooner did I think it than the man himself appear. In a tight tank top as a bonus! Damn. His arms and chest were toned to rival God. He looked like he had been running.

"Hey, Gabe." He panted leaning heavily on the counter.

"Heya Samsquatch, " I would literally _never_ run out of nicknames for this kid.

"What's got you out in this weather, man?" I asked, concerned. I reached beneath the counter and opened the mini fridge, and passed him a cold water. He thanked me graciously and gulped down the drink. My mouth most definetly did not go dry watching his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"So..." he started, smiling like an overjoyed puppy. I couldn't not smile back.

"So? What'll you have kiddo?" I flashed my signature trickster smirk and tried not to look like a complete jackass. He smiled and looked behind me at our frankly impressive candy selection. He didn't even have to move becuase i was so short. It wasn't always easy being 5'10" but it has its perks.

Sucking in a breath and gathering my pathetic amount of courage up, "Actually," I started, "I was wondering if, uh, well, if you're not busy this weekend, and it's totally fine if you are, but, if you're not... do you want to um..."

I was burning up, I could feel it. He looked down at me again, his face completely unreadable. Crap! Was I being creepy? Too forward? Is he taken? What if he says no and never comes back?!

He wiped all the worries from my mind (and all other intelligent thought) when he smiled.

"Mr. Novak, are you asking me on a date?" He looked absolutley delighted. I could only smile and nod like I was slow.

"I would love to, actually." He said.

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it! Oh my God! I laughed out loud. Whatever I did to deserve this I was glad I did.

"Awesome! Better than awesome. Pefect. Great." He picked up a free bookmark that we keep on the desk and wrote down his phone number.

"Cool, call me sometime. Can't wait." He handed me his number and winked at me before leaving (without buying anything). I stared at the strip of paper, grinning for all I was worth.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday. I was on lunch break and Castiel didn't have class at all today so he dropped by the store with some tacos. I stared at Sam's number as I ate. I hadn't called him yet, and he hadn't come by the store since he gave it to me. I had to call him today to confirm our plans. I didn't know exactly where to take him.

I couldn't exactly go five star, my financial situation was a little constricting. (I was broke) Cas's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I hummed with my mouth full. He just smiled patiently.

"Whats worrying you, Gabriel?" He looked like he already knew what I was thinking about.

"I don't know, Cassie. You know I can't take Sam anywhere really nice. If he's going to Stanford he's eaither rich or smart enough to know stone broke when he sees it." I sighed and pocketed the number.

Cas looked down, I knew he felt guilty about being such a burden. I reached over and patted his arm, which earned me a soft smile.

Looking up again he said, "I'm sure Sam will appreciate wherever you go. You have the tendancy to liven up any venue you occupy. Just go somewhere you'll be comfortable." Castiel was younger than me, but he sure had his moments. I often wondered how he got so wise without ever leaving the apartment.

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." I contemplated, "What about...Coffee, and then, a walk around campus? Cheap, romantic, and definitely an excuse to hold his hand." I wiggled my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Yes," he nodded crumpling up his taco wrapper. "I think that sounds like a lovely date." He stood up and gave me one of his signature quizzical stares before smiling. "Good luck, Gabriel."

After he left I pulled out Sam's number again. If you told me this time last week I'd be absolutly petrified of a 7 digit number, I'd have phoned the looney bin. But here I am, shaking in my boots. Since nobody was coming in I picked up the phone and dialed. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sam? It's Gabriel, from the bookstore." Ugh. Okay, that was stupid.

"Gabe? Hey! Hi, how are you?" I smiled, what a dork.

"Awesome. I was just calling to say I'm free tomorrow if you wanted to hang out." I bit half my bottom lip and prayed.

"Really? Great, I've got class at 8 but then I'm free." He sounded pretty exited which was making me smile against my will.

"Perfect, I was thinking we could just get some coffee and get to know each other. How's 10 for you?" I asked.

"That's good. Can't wait." He answered.

"Fantastic, meet me at The Roadhouse?" I suggested.

There was a pause "I-Isn't that a bar?"

I laughed out loud, "Oh contrare, my friend. Bar by night, best pie and coffe house on the west coast by day. You'll love it, I promise." I couldn't wait to take Sam there. It was on the other side of campus but the food and the company had no contest.

"Okay. I'll see you there, 10 o'clock sharp." he said.

"Awesome, okay, alright, bye, Sam"

"Bye." After I hung up I Jumped up and fist pumped the air.

"YES!" Oh my God! I officially had a date. I was ecstatic. Dancing a 180, I saw Kali leaning on a bookshelf, grinning chestshire cat style. Still sky high, I shouted, "I've got a date!" and bounced again.

"I still can't believe you actually got the guys number."she said shaking her head, But I could tell she was happy for me. I had to tell Cas, right now. I dialed him up and bounced my foot while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Cas! I've got a date!" I said (screamed) into the headset.

"Gabe? Thats wonderful. Congratulations." "I know!" After telling him the details and hanging up I sighed happily. Today was definetly a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

When I home that evening I danced into the kitchen, which isn't easy considering the size and clutter.

"Oh Cassy!" I sang, there was a grunt for a reply from the living room. I leaped over the back of the couch and sat down next to him. His black hair was wild from his fingers running through it and he was doing homework.

"Sam said yes! We're going out tomorrow." He looked up and smiled, a real smile, full blown teeth and eyes and everything. It was rare and just made me smile wider.

"This is good," he said, "I haven't seen you so happy in a long time, Gabe." I was glad, I missed being this hyped a about anything.

"What are you working on, bro." (Cas loved it when I called him my brother) Castiel's classes were very important to him. He was going to be a doctor. Cas was great with everyone, but he really shined with little kids, so I was betting on him being a pediatrician.

"I'm writing an essay for Miss. Naomi, she's expecting it on Monday." Naomi could be a real narky bitch, so I made Cas some of his favorite honey tea.

"Here." I handed him his lucky mug.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He yawned, it was getting late.

"Hey, maybe you oughta take a break, buddy." I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I need to finish this..." He hesitated.

"Naww, come on. Hey, why not come help me decide what to where tomorrow. Gotta dress to impress, yeah?" He thought for a moment before setting his pen down.

The next morning at 9:30 I was pulling on my favorite green jacket.

"How do I look?" I struck a falmboiant pose.

"You look dashing as always, Gabriel." Cas said, not looking at me. He was writing again.

"Good." I murmured to myself in the mirror smoothing down my hair. I wasn't unattracttive, really. I had light golden-brown eyes and dirty strawberry blond hair that flipped at the ends. I liked it like it was, just below my ears, it looked good framing my narrow face. I smiled my usual generic smirk, my thin lips stuck out a bit. Yeah, I was quite the looker if you liked short guys.

I nodded at myself and tossed my keys into the air and pocketed my wallet. Show time.


	6. Chapter 6

I struted into The Roadhouse at 9:45. Ellen saw me and smiled, I hadn't been in here in a while.

"Gabriel Novak, is that you?" Ellen's charming thick southern accent always made me smile.

"Heya Ellen. Nothing for me just yet." I told her before she could go prepare my usual. She raised an eyebrow. "I've got a date." I beamed proudly. She laughed and smiled too.

"Why, thats great, Gabe! What's their name?" She asked

"It's Sam. He's going to Stanford." I loved talking to Ellen, she was everyone's mother, but for me she was my only mom. It was great having her to talk to about dates and family and work, just like a real mom. Ellen was the reason I decided to stay in San Jose in the first place. I ran around for a long time after I left home, but I stopped at The Roadhouse for a drink one night, wasn't even 20 yet, and just stuck here.

"Oh, got yourself a smart one? Good job, Novak." She teased.

I chuckled, "Thanks Ell. Say, where's Jo?" Jo, Ellen's actual daughter, had just started college. She was all doe-eyes and big talk right now, but I didn't doubt she would be a force to be reckoned with in a few years, just like her mother.

"Johanna is still hungover from last night." Ellen sighed, clearly amused by her child's new expereince with alcohol. "That'll teach her to party with fratt boys." I laughed, I never went to the college but I definetly partyed there. I still got drunk every finals week.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sam's chest. This close I could smell his cologne, and it was decadent. Grinning, I pulled out a chair.

"Hey Sam!" He was wearing a plaid button up shirt and absolutely rocking it.

"Hi, Gabe." He checked his watch, "I'm not late am I?" I didn't know the time but it didn't matter, really.

"No, not at all. Uh, " I turned back to Ellen. "Sam, this is Ellen Harvelle. Ell, this Sam." I said gesturing with my hands.

Ellen looked Sam over with a critical scowl but she seemed satisfied with my taste, thank God. I have no idea what I woudv'e done if she dissaproved. Sam stuck his hand out across the bar.

"Sam Winchester, nice to meet you." I'm pretty sure he made his dimples stand out a little extra just then so he would look cute. (It worked)

Ellen shook his hand and smiled, "Pleasures all mine, sweetheart."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief before saying, "Hey, Ellen, can I get my usual coffee?"

She nodded and said, "Sure thing, sugar. What about you Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "I'll just have what he's having." Ellen nodded again and winked before leaving.

I looked over at Sam. His long dark hair just reached his collar his bangs were swept to the side almost hiding his sideburns. But what I really liked was his nose, it was straight but upturned just the slightest and it was really cute. It was then I noticed _he _was looking at _me._

I blushed, "Oh. Um, so..." I really didn't want this to be an awkward date, those sucked.

"So?" He turned his whole self towards me and put an elbow on the counter.

"Heh, I guess I don't know much about you, yet. How's your first year?" I asked because that's all I knew for certain. At least I knew his last name now.

"Oh, fine. My brother, Dean, is helping me pay the student loans. Class is hard."

Ellen came back and handed us our coffee then. "Have fun you two." She chided.

I nodded towards the door and we got up. Outside, we started walking, just drinking our coffee in silence. I had to walk faster because Sam was a goddamned giant with trees for legs. Okay, not okay. Say something.

"My favorite animal is the platypus." Well, that was dumb.

He laughed, "What?"

"The platypus. Its my favorite animal." I explained.

He chuckled again. "That's cool, I like dogs." I smiled, of course he did, the dork.


	7. Chapter 7

While we walked we talked about everything. I told him about my job and Kali, I told him about Castiel and my brothers and my dad, I told him about all my favorite things and all the things I hated (Like this god forsaken heatwave).

And he talked about everything, too. He told me about his classes and teachers, he told me about Dean and their dad, he told me about his favoriye things and things he hated (also the heatwave because it made jogging harder). I learned his older brother practically raised him because their dad was a drunk who couldn't hold down a job. I learned about how he loves books and the color green and dogs and his brother. I learned about how he hates his dad and his ex, Ruby, and clowns.

He learned about how my dad bailed on us and Micheal was left in charge. He learned about how I loved candy and the color gold and pranks and my cousin, Cas. He learned about how I hate _my _dad and bullies and my brothers fighting.

We walked around campus and through allies and up and down the streets only stopping to toss our empty cups. We were finally back at The Roadhouse, all talked out.

"I had a really good time, Gabe." he said when we made it back.

"Yeah, me too. We should totally do this again." I hoped he wanted to.

"Yeah, of course!" He stopped and opened his mouth again before closing it. He clearly wanted to say something else so I waited.

"My uh, my brother, Dean, would um, really like meet you." He finally stuttered.

I blinked, "Sure, Sam. That's cool." I said, I thought I probably oughta, considering how much he ment to Sam. Sam looked up at me.

"Well, the thing is Dean can be kinda intimidating and obnoxious and he's just trying to protect me but-"

I cut him off, "Sam, its okay. I can handle him. It'll be fine." I could totally handle some jock getting in my buisness. Probably.

He looked really reassured by my confidence, "Really? Great, he's really a cool guy once you get to know him, I promise." He swore.

"I know, it'll be great." I assured him. He sighed and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Gabriel. This was an awesome first date." I beamed up at him.

"Awesome. I'll see you around, yeah?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. He turned to leave but paused and turned back to look at me. I looked up at him again.

Quick as lightning he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye Gabe." I heard him murmur before he turned and started walking away. I was frozen on the spot. He just kissed me. Oh my God. Slowly, a little smile ghosted my face, before cracking into a big goofy grin that spread across my entire face.


	8. Chapter 8

That night I got home with that dumb smile still stuck to my face. Castiel was prodding a grilled cheese with a spatula in the kitchen. When I closed the door behind me he looked up and hummed an acknowledgment for a greeting.

"Hello, Gabriel. How was your date with Sam?" He asked when I made my way into the kitchen.

"It was awesome, Cas. He's so kind and understanding and...God, he's just...amazing. So, so amazing." I sighed leaning against the fridge and hugging my shoulders. Cas looked at me with his intense azure stare and squinted curiously.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Oh God, yes. I'm going to meet his brother and everything." I huffed a little laugh to myself, I hadn't been this serious about anyone in a long time.

"His...brother?" Cas asked clearly puzzled as to why I wasn't meeting his parents.

"Yeah, Sam doesn't have parents so his older brother gives the stamp of approval for him." I explained. I'd done the whole 'meet the family' 'get permission' ordeal back in highschool so this wasn't anything new, but I really wanted to impress this guy. Sam really looked up to him, so if Dean disapproved of me, I was basically screwed.

"I see," Cas said finally, "So, tell me about your date." I opened my eyes and thought about what an awesome little brother Cas was.

On Monday at work Kali and I were hanging on the words of the local weather man, "This week we're expecting a cold front along the west coast in the San Francisco, Los Angeles, and San Jose area..."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as Kali closed her eyes and whispered a thanks to her Hindu gods. I looked down at her from my position on the countertop.

"Put in a good word from Gabe." She looked up at me with a bitchface and hit my knee but ended up smiling.

"I should move back to India, at least there it rains once in a while." I gaped and clutched my chest in mock offense.

"You wouldn't leave _me _behind, would you?" she rolled her eyes and shoved me. I chuckled and took a bite out of my Hershey's bar.

"I'm just glad it's over." I said as I hopped off the counter and muted the TV.

"It's too bad you won't be able to oogle Winchester in those skin tight clothes anymore, though." She teased from the desk chair. I felt myself turn scarlett and I glared hard at her. She just raised an eyebrow like I had just proved her point.

"Shut up." I grumbled at her, more embarrased that she was right than annoyed.

I was locking The Bunker doors that night at closing when I heard someone jogging up the side walk. I turned to tell them we were closed when Sam stopped and grinned crookedly at me.

"Hey Gabe." He panted.

"Heya Sam-a-lamb, sorry we just closed." I apologized, but he shook his head and laughed, "No, no, I wanted to see _you." _

Now, if I had any say in the matter, I would be saying something cute or funny, but seeing as my brain turns to shit whenever I'm in close proximity to this giant puppy, I just blushed and beamed up at him.

"I came to ask if you were free Friday night." he told me. Since I never have anything going on ever I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"Nope, I'm all yours." I replied, which made him bounce happily.

"Perfect, do you want to have dinner at my brother's place, then? I'll cook." He asked hopefully. God, this man was too cute, how can someone this amazing even exist among people.

"That," I emphasized, "sounds marvelous, Sam. Wanna meet me here after work?" I said pointing to the curb we were standing on.

"Oh, yeah sure, great." He nodded, grinning.

"It's a date." I confirmed. He gave me a thumbs up as he jogged away down the street. I watched him go (_not _admiring his ass) before heading home.


	9. Chapter 9

While Castiel and I sat on the couch eating our microwave meals, I told him about my day.

"So, it's a date, this Friday." I concluded, picking at the mystery meat in my plastic tray.

Castiel looked at me proudly, "That's good, Gabe. Meeting the family and loved ones of your signifigant other is an important step in a relationship." I nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, you oughta meet him, too, Cassie." I mused, "You're the most important member of my family so if we get married you have to walk me down the isle." We both went into peels of laughter at this.

"Yes, I look forward to seeing Lucifer as the flower girl." Cas joked, which was halarious.

We didn't have a TV so after dinner we sometimes played cards or something if Cas didn't have homework.

I was setting up for a game of poker when Cas asked, "Am I really the most important member of your family, Gabriel?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"Of course you are, Cassie. Of all the Novaks, youre definetly the my favorite." I attested.

He smirked a little and said, "Thank you, Gabriel. And...I suppose you're not my least favorite either." He quipped. We fall back into hysterics and never actually wound up playing cards.

Sam came into the store almost every day that week.

Kali begrudgingly maned the till while we hung out (and periodically made out) in the back. I got him to try every kind of candy we had in stock. Sometimes I would sit or lay my head on his lap and he would read to me and we would fall asleep on top of eachother.

Overall, he was a huge, adorable dork and I was falling head over heels for him.

Eventually, though, Friday rolled around I was bouncing on my heels and biting my lips outside The Bunker waiting for Sam. He told me not to dress up or anything, it was just dinner at his brother's house, nothing fancy.

He told me Dean was a mechanic, obsessed with cars and guns and all that macho-man stuff. Now, I wasn't feminine or queeny, I liked a beer with the boys and a football game as much as the next guy, but this dude sounded like he jumped right off the cover of Hot Rod magazine.

I was already starting to get nervous when I saw a classic black muscle car roll around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

When the sleek, black, hot rod pulled up, Sam stuck his head out the passenger side window.

"Hey, Gabe! Hop in." he greeted before whispering, "Sorry you have to ride in the back, Dean doesn't let anyone drive his car."

I abhored the guy already.

I opened the door and slid into the middle. Sam twisted around around in his seat so he could peck me on the lips real quick. I saw out of the corner of my eye his brother roll his eyes and pretend to gag. Once I sat back I could get a good look at him. He was obviously shorter than Sam, but who wasn't, yet taller than me, but again, who wasn't. His hair was dirty blond and he had striking green eyes. He would be handsome if he wasn't scowling. Once we were moving he looked at me in the rear veiw mirror.

"So, Gabriel, is it? I'm Dean, Sammy's probably told you all about me, hm? Well, I just want to make one thing, first and foremost, perfectly clear, alright?"

I nodded and glanced at Sam, who was rubbing his forehead like he had a headache from his brother's imprudence.

"You mess with him, you mess with me. Got it? Good." He finished, like we were in a goddamn rom-com. I hadn't even said anything yet. Sam turned to him.

"God, Dean, every time?" He hissed, affirming that he'd made that vauge threat, and most likely delivered those same lines, before.

He looked back at me, smiling apologetically. I smiled awkwardly back and hyperventilated through my nose.

"Just making sure we're all on the same page." Dean said, glaring at me through the mirror again.

I stiffened under his gaze and held my breath, staring out the windshield, until he turned around.

We continued in silence. I had a hunch this was going to be a very long evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam appeared to be brooding while Dean was repeatedly glancing between him and me in the mirror. Needless to say, it was an awkward trip. We eventually pulled up to a modest little house at the edge of town. It was cozy, definitely somewhere Sam would live. It was a bit rustic, but warm, like somebody's grandparents house.

When we got out Sam took my hand and whispered for about the zillionth time,

"I'm sorry Dean's being such a creepy jerk right now, but he's actually really cool once he warms up to you, I promise."

I shrugged and smiled nonchalantly, hopfully successfully hiding the fact that I was on the brink of spontaneous combustion on the inside. I'd never been the meet-the-parents kind of guy, mostly because I'd never got that serious. Now I see why my friends always shook in their boots when their girls asked them to introduce themselves to their families. It's fucking terrifying. Your whole relationship is to be determined in _one lousy night! _The pressure is sufficating.

"Get a move on, love birds, we ain't got all night!" Dean shouted from his narrow porch.

I rolled my shoulders and Sam squeezed my hand in ammused reassurance. As we walked to the door I looked around the neighborhood. In the dim twilight it seemed peaceful, almost serene. I imagined for a zillionth of a second settling down here with Sam, but I quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of my stupid head. I am just meeting this guy's family, now is _not _the time to think about starting a new one!

Inside the house was surprisingly clean. But decorated exactly how you'd expect, guns mounted the walls above dozens of framed photos, practically lining the walls. Posters of barely dressed women and classic muscle cars appeared at seemingly random but nonetheless inappropriate intervals, which I, personally, thought odd in the house of two bisexual brothers. I guess I shouldn't stereotype

The whole place smelled like alcohol, leather, old books, and something very distinctly Winchester. Sam lead me into a snug little sitting room where he motioned for me to sit beside him on the patchwork couch while Dean lowered himself into the worn, leather recliner facing us.

"Sooo...," he began slowly, savoring my uneasiness, I thought bitterly as I swallowed anxiously.

"Sammy tells me you work on campus, huh?" he asked finally.

I nodded "Yep, the bookstore, need the money."

I didn't want to sound like I intended to work there forever, though it was the best job I ever had.

He squinted and leaned forward, he looked like a god damned James Bond villian like that, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna mention it.

"Oh really? What for?" He asked suspiciously, like if he asked I would tell him I was working at a college bookstore to fund my underground drug cartel.

"Well, I've got to eat, pay rent? I'm putting my cousin through college?" I offered bewilderedly.

He nodded and hummed and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. I look over at Sam for some help to see him slouching with his arms crossed, giving God his best bitchface. He didn't seem worried in the slightest, bored even.

"Where you from?" Dean asked quickly.

"Salt Lake City." I answered quicker.

"What brings you here?"

"Chance." Thats what I always say, mostly because it true.

This was followed by a string of increasingly intrusive questions before he got down to business. The real question on his mind that evening.

"Why do you want to date my brother?"

"He's absolutely amazing and I really really like him." I'm surprised how fast I say it. Without hesitation. I hadn't even known I was thinking it.

Sam looked down at me and smiled bashfully.

"What exactly are your intentions, Mr. Novak?" Dean finally asked vehemently.

"Uhmm...," I look up at Sam who was busy glaring harshly at his brother, but still managed to look completely and utterly adorable in every way, and I knew.

"I guess to make him happy, be the best boyfriend Sam Winchester has ever had." I answered truthfully.

This caught my lover's attention and he looked down at me with his stupidly cute face and the most enamored smile he was capable of before kissing me sweetly. I honestly couldn't help but smirk just a little into the kiss.

Dean allowed us our moment before coughing none-too-subtly. We broke apart hesitantly and I folded my hands in front of me, awaiting the next question, but it never came. He just studied me for a long moment, then nodding, gave us his silent verdict, seemingly satisfied with my answers. He approved.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well then, let's see you pull it off, Mr. Novak." The Judge, Jury, and Executioner challenged as he stood up and left the room. I all but collapsed into Sam, breathing a completely warented dramatic sigh of relief.

"Your brother is scary, Sam." I moaned into his plaid button down as he wrapped his giant arms around me.

"Naw, he's a big ol' softy. Don't let him fool you." He murmured into my hair between gentle little kisses.

Now, I just had to get through dinner.

I protested(whined) when Sam stood up taking his warmth with him.

"I promised I'd cook for you." He explained, planting one more kiss between my eyes.

I got bored exactly 0.002 seconds after he was gone so I got up and walked over to a wall of framed pictures.

The first one was of the whole family, a gruff looking man with a very tiny Dean on his knee beside a beautiful blonde woman holding a baby Sam, all smiling for the camera. I smiled, remembering my own family before it all. Beside that one were photos of the same man, no longer smiling. He was either standing with a rifle or in front of various landmarks with one or both of his sons.

Next to those were lots of pictures of Sam at different ages, doing all sorts of stuff. Many of hunting trips, fishing, museums, school plays, or just sitting at a table, usually reading. He always smiled at the camera. Dean must love his brother just as much as Sam loved him.

Then as the boys got older there were more photos of an older man with a beard and truckers cap, he had a lopsided grin and he would pose with an arm around Sam or a hand on Dean's shoulder. That must've been Bobby Singer, Sam talked about him all the time. He would always tell me about how Bobby was there for them when their dad passed. He lived in South Dakota but they always stayed in touch.

On the table was a pile of faded polaroids, too small for frames. Most were of the boys, some of Bobby, even a few of the blonde woman I assumed was their mother. I flipped one over, a bent image of the brothers smiling in the front seat of the impala with Dean holding up his brand new driver's license, it read' 'Summer 1995, Bobby's place'. I grinned at the thought of Sam at 12 and Dean 16 driving the old car.

"Bobby's an old family friend." a deep voice said behind me, making me jump a foot in the air and drop the picture.

"Oh," I said awkwardly as I whirled around, "yeah, uh, he seems like good people."

Dean returned to the recliner and straightened out the photos.

"Sammy's making burgers, that okay?" He asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, sure. Good." I mumbled in reply as I sat back down on the sofa.

I looked up at the pictures on the wall. One of Sam and Dean, Dean had his arm slung around his little brother's shoulders standing with the Satue of Liberty in the background, had caught my eye.

"When was this?" I asked reaching out and brushing the frame lightly.

"1992. We traveled a lot back then." He answered, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

I nodded, looking over the other photos absently.

"You got family?" Dean asked, finally turning to look at me.

I huffed a bitter laugh and sighed, "Mom died, Dad ditched, my brothers are one train-wreck after another. The usual, so I left. At least I got Cas, my cousin, Castiel. His end kicked him out, so he lives with me. I'm going to put him through college so he can be a doctor." I explained briefly.

"Yeah well, we all got problems." He shrugged, "Just be good to my brother, he's a real catch," he said pointing at me, "so I wouldn't screw this up if I were you." He advised.

I smirked lightly and nodded, knowing exactly how lucky I was.

We both turned sharply when we heard a loud clatter of dishes and some very graphic swearing from from the kitchen, followed closely by an unconvincing, "I'm okay!"

We both chuckled at our mutualy adored oaf.

"Don't even worry about it Dean-o, that big dork has me wrapped around his finger." I laughed in reply.

And it was true, I was so far gone with Sam Winchester that I couldn't turn back now if I wanted to, and I most certainly didn't. Dean smiled and patted me on the shoulder as he left to make sure Sam hadn't actually destroyed the place and left me to reflect.


	13. Chapter 13

While we ate Dean was much more pleasent(85% less asshat). We laughed and joked the whole time, periodically at my expense. I told them about Cas more, Sam couldn't wait to meet him, and I got a little glimpse at their childhood, much to Sam's expense as Dean delighted me with embarassing stories of my boyfriend. Overall, it was one of the best nights of my life.

When Sam dropped me off in front of my crappy apartment building he said,

"You were amazing tonight, Gabe. Thanks for doing this."

"No. Thank _you, _for introducing me. Your family is important to you and...I wanna be a part of that. For you." I said taking his hands.

He looked at me reverently for a moment before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

Kissing Sam Winchester is like flying. There is no time or people or things to do when he kisses you. It's like he makes the whole world disappear. I always get lost in him, his eyes and his hands and everything that makes him so imperfectly perfect.

When we broke apart it could have been 30 seconds or 3 hours.

"I'm pretty sure I love you, Gabriel Novak." he said finally, grinning with his magical mouth and undefinable eyes.

I didn't know how to react exactly, I'd never, ever, not once told anyone besides family I loved them, but at that moment I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I loved him back. I bet I looked really dumb smiling ear to ear just then but couldn't care less because I had the most amazing man in the world standing in front of me.

"God, I love you, too" I gasped as I wrapped my arms around his neck and fervently kissed him again.

We could've been out there all night for all I cared.

When he finally said he had to go or Dean would have a fit we were out of breath.

When he was in his car I asked, "How's about you come by the store Monday for lunch, you can finally meet Cas."

He agreed and I gave him good-bye kiss for the road. I stood outside for a while, smiling blissfully to myself.

Cas was doing some homework when I walked in, still blushing and smirking like a school girl.

"How'd it go?" he asked hopefully.

I sat down next to him and sighed wistfully.

"Perfect. I think Dean likes me. He was kinda rough at first but he's actually not that bad." I smiled fondly. "I am actually in love, Cassie. I really love Sam." I told him profoundly.

He sat up and looked at me with an awed smile.

"That's excellent, Gabe. I'm very happy for you." He congratulated graciously.

I chuckled and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Well, what do ya know, Cas. He's my kryptonite, but in a good way." I mused. I used to mess around a lot, never got a real job, real relationship, real place. I never really wanted to grow up, but now...I wanted it all. It scared me a little but, I thought, Sam is sure as hell worth it.

Cas just hummed in reply. I looked over at him and didn't see my cousin crashing at my place anymore, I saw a little brother I loved and cared about. I marveled at how just his presence in my life had changed it so much, made me more capable of love.

I took a deep breath before standing and patting the younger man on the arm and saying goodnight.


End file.
